Technical Field
This application generally relates to connectivity between hosts and data storage systems.
Description of Related Art
Data storage systems may include resources used by one or more host systems. Data storage systems and host systems may be interconnected by one or more communication connections such as in a network. These resources may include, for example, data storage devices such as those included in the data storage systems manufactured by EMC Corporation. These data storage systems may be coupled to one or more host systems where the data storage systems provide storage services to each host system. Multiple data storage systems from one or more different vendors may be connected and may provide data storage services for one or more host systems.
A host may perform a variety of data processing tasks and operations. For example, a host may perform I/O operations such as data read and write operations sent to the data storage system.
Host systems may store data to and/or retrieve data from a storage device included in a data storage system containing a plurality of host interface units, physical storage devices or drives, and physical storage interface units. The storage device may be a logical storage device. The host systems access the storage device through a plurality of channels provided therewith. Host systems may perform read and write operations through the channels to the data storage system and the data storage system provides data to the host systems also through the channels. The host systems do not address the physical storage devices or drives of the data storage system directly, but rather, access what appears to the host systems as a plurality of logical storage devices or units (which may or may not correspond to the actual physical storage devices or drives). Allowing multiple host systems to access a single storage device allows the host systems to share data of the storage device. In order to facilitate sharing of the data on the storage device, additional software on the data storage systems may also be used.